dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Joy
Perfil thumb|312x312px|Joy *'Nombre artístico:' 조이 / Joy *'Nombre real: '박수영 / Park Soo Young *'Apodos:' Brillante, Giant Baby y Reina selca. *'Profesión:' Cantante, rapera, bailarina y modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 03-Septiembre-1996 (19 Años). *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura': 168 cm. *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo. *'Signo Zodiacal Chino': Rata. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment. Biografía Audicionó en un casting de SM Entertainment en Seúl en el 2012 sin que sus padres lo supieran, porque es la mayor de sus hermanos y sus padres querían que fuera un ejemplo para ellos, de hecho, sus amigos fueron los que la ayudaron para hacer la audición. Tras dos años de entrenamiento',' hizo su debut oficial con Red Velvet el 1 de agosto del 2014. Programas de TV * MBC) My little television ( 11.01.2016 junto a Sungjae) * (MBC) We Got Married (2015-2016, esposa de Sungjae) * (SBS) Star King (15.12.2015, junto a Irene) * (KBS2) Immortal Song (31.10.2015, junto a Seulgi y Wendy) * (SBS) Star King (18.10.2014, junto a Seulgi) * (SBS) Running Man (11.10.2015) * (KBS) Hello Conselour (13.04.2015, junto a Yeri) *(KBS) Music Bank (15.08.2014, MC especial junto a Seulgi) Programas de radio * (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (14.11.2014) Anuncios * 2015: '''Etude House. * '''2015: High Cut con Yeri e Irene. * 2015: Calendario y portada de MBC con Sungjae. * 2015: Comercial de MBC junto con Sungjae y Kang Nam. * 2015: 'W Korea junto con Yeri e Irene. Colaboraciones en vivo * Joy y Sungjae - Marry you (29.12.2015) especial en MBC Entertaiment Awards * Hayoung , Chanmi y Joy - Coming of Age Ceremony (31.12.2014) Especial en MBC Gayo * Wendy, Seulgi y Joy - Goodbye song. Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo KPop: Red Velvet **'Posición: '''3ra Vocalista, 2da Rapera, y Bailarina. **'Color: Verde/Acua. *'Educación: '''The School of Performing Arts Seoul (graduada el 11 de febrero del 2015). *'Significado de su nombre: '''Alegría. * '''Hobbies: '''Cantar Trot y ver películas. * '''Familia: '''Padres y dos hermanas menores. * '''Tipo Ideal: So Ji Sub. * Características de su tipo ideal: Mencionó que le gustan los hombres sexys, pero también educados y trabajadores, además le gusta que sean de corazón puro y actúen a su manera. * Número favorito: 31 por los helados (Baskin Robins tiene 31 sabores). * Comida favorita: Pollo. * Artista favorito: Ariana Grande. * Películas favoritas: "Camino a casa" y "Transformers". * Lema: "Se agradecido con todos". * Joy tiene un fuerte parecido a Choi Sulli, Kim yoo jung y Suzy de miss A. * Decidió que quería ser cantante cuando cantó en el auditorio de su escuela, al sentir los gritos de emoción de sus compañeros. * Audicionó para SM Entertainment en el año 2012 sin que sus padres lo supieran. *Todas las miembros de Red Velvet formaron parte de SMROOKIES, excepto ella. *Es la miembro más alta dentro del grupo. * Chae Yeon de DIA tiene un cierto parecido a Joy. *Joy es la única miembro en recibir tres premios de MBC awards. *Admira mucho a Lee Soo Man (fundador de SM Entertainment), se delcara su fan. *Tiene cierto parecido a la actriz Kim Yoo Jung *Joy es gran fan de Ariana Grande, asi como de Super junior *Mencionó que lo que siempre tiene un su bolso es un bálsamo de labios. *Joy e Irene fueron las únicas nominadas en los premios de Weekly idol. Joy como "Mejor atrape de corazón para los MC de Weekly Idol". *Es cercana a Eunhyuk de Super junior, él cual le ayudó en su baile cuando Joy era tan solo trainee. *Fue mencionada como una de las tres bellezas de SM, junto con Tiffany de girls generation y Choi Sulli. *Recientemente vio la película de Leonardo dicaprio catch me if you can, e imitó la camina de él, en la alfombra donde la invitaron junto a las demás miembros. *Junto con su compañera Irene, fueron las únicas miembros nominadas a un premio de Weekly idol. *Joy es la más alta del grupo. *Su apodo al igual que Choi Sulli, es el de 'bebé gigante', por lo que es una de las maknaes pero es la más alta del grupo. *Según rumores, dicen que es conciderada la 'bias' en Japón de todas las miembros dentro de Red velvet. *Mencionó que es buena haciendo pizza. *Su color de debut es el verde, Joy mencionó que el verde hace a la gente más encantadora y cómoda. *Joy tiene dos hermanas menores, por lo cual al entrar a Red Velvet como maknae (antes de la unión de Yeri), se sintió un poco extraña, ya que estaba acostumbrada a ser la mayor. *El padre de Joy, le mencionó a una fan que había conocido a Sungjae y este le dijo que él era fan de Red Velvet por Joy. *Jimin de 15& mencionando en After school que todas las chicas de Red velvet le parecen bonitas pero que Joy es la más bonita, e incluso en su instagram publicó: Oh Joy, mencionando después que era fan de Joy. *Quedó en segunda posición dentro de los miembros de Red velvet e Irene en primer lugar, como 'nueva generación de visuales lista hecha por opiniones de coreanos, y fuera quedando en 4 lugar. *Joy realizó una lista de deseos, de los cuales ya dos se han cumplido o la empresa los ha hecho cumplir. *Joy puede imitar a Don Cangrejo de Bob Esponja. *Es llamada 'reina selca' por sus compañeras de grupo, debido a que es la que más selcas se hace. *En un programa de radio, un ex-compañero de la clase de la escuela de Joy, mencionó que ella era linda y popular antes de debutar. *Le gusta mucho el contacto físico con las personas. *Shinsadong Tiger (productor y compositor de EXID y otros artistas) mencionó que es fan de Red Velvet, pero sobre todo es fan de Joy. *Se lleva realmente bien con su esposo Sungjae en "We Got Married". *Es tendencia en Naver cada vez que un capítulo de "We Got Married" era transmitido. *Recientemente subieron un vídeo de Joy en pre debut cantando F''lying Duck , demostrando sus habilidades vocales. *Joy es muy popular en Japón, siendo la miembro más popular en Japón. *Cuando esta sola es muy tímida, pero cuando está al rededor de varias personas es imperactiva. *Quedó en tercer lugar en 'the 100 most beautiful faces of the kpop'. *Heechul de Super junior, la tiene agregada en su celular con el nombre de 'Joyhee', nombre cariño de el mismo más el de ella. *Como se sabe que Joy pertenece al grupo 'frutal' de SM o 'tres bellezas', mencionó que la fruta que la caracteriza es la manzana. *Contó que antes de debutar y en sus días de trainee, tenía aspecto bastante arrogante pero que no era así, aunque una sunbae le recomendó que sonriera más. *En un programa de radio le preguntaron a Joy: "¿Cuál fue la primera impresión que tuviste de tus unnies? ¿Te daban miedo?"; a lo que Joy contestó: ''"Tenía miedo de Irene", y continuó: "Irene es muy tímida con los extraños; no sonríe a las personas que ve por primera vez, por eso me daba miedo. Pero también me agradaba mucho. Definitivamente me agrada unnie." * A pesar de la diferencia de edad (5 años), Joy confesó ser muy cercana a Irene. * Dice que su mejor característica son sus ojos, pero cuando debutó con Red Velvet, le dijeron que tenía los mejores labios. * Joy era muy popular en su escuela cuando aún no entraba a SM entertainment.Una vez en un programa de radio donde invitaron a Red velvet , un compañero de su escuela dijo: Joy era muy popular en los días de escuela media, era muy linda y popular incluso antes de debutar.Causando una sonrisa en Joy. * La han relacionado a varias personas, diciendo que ha tenido muchas 'relaciones' pero ninguna se comprobó y solo quedaron en rumores. * Es la única miembro en ganar un premio unitario. * Joy junto con su compañera Irene, son muy populares entre los chicos del servicio militar. * Ganó en los MBC awards dos premios, uno como 'Estrella nueva y'' junto con su esposo virtual'' Mejor pareja.'' * La canción favorita de Joy es 'daydreaming' de Ariana grande. * Joy tiene mucha reacciones al dormir, no solo se levanta, empieza a reír, habla y luego vuelve a dormir según los miembros. * Yeri mencionó que Joy le muestra bastantes vídeos de Btob. * Joy junto con los demás miembros, pertenecen a 'Cruz roja coreana de la juventud'. * Su esposo virtual Sungjae y Joy, fueron calificados por algunos fanáticos coreanos como 'la pareja perfecta'. * Joy es la mejor en Trot del grupo. * Realizó un cover junto con su esposo Sungjae 'Marry you' de Bruno mars. * Joy piensa que es la más bonita de las cinco al tomarse selfies porque siempre sabe sacarse partido y posar con naturalidad. * Joy es cercana a Amber de f(x). * Park ji bin es conciderado fan boy de Joy, debido a varios 'me gustas' en fotos de Joy y comentarios con corazones. * Sungjae y Joy, ganaron en las votaciones online de MBC, ganando así la portada del calendario de MBC. * Es muy cercana a Yerin de G friend y Ha young de a pink. * Realizó un comercial junto con su esposo virtual y KangNam para MBC. * Mencionó que su esposo virtual Sungjae estaba cerca de su tipo ideal. * El estilo de moda según Joy, es que le gusta estar cómoda por lo cual lleva un vestido con una chaqueta. * Algunos fans dicen que ella luce como un conejito o pato. * En unas fotos, se vio como Irene, Yeri y sobre todo Joy cuidaron de Taeyeon de Snsd. * A Joy le gusta ambos conceptos en Red velvet, tanto 'sexy concepto' como 'tierno concepto', pero en WGM mencionó que le gustaría hacer un sexy concepto como en Adult ceremony, junto con su esposo virtual. * Después de ser criticada, sus fans internacionales salieron a apoyarla. * A Joy le gustó una canción de f(X) para escuchar en verano. * Es la primera miembro en tener más noticias tanto como:Koreaboo, Pann y Soompi(páginas de noticias sobre idols) * Es cercana a Zelo de Bap. * Ha sido emparejada con muchos ídolos masculinos. * Irene, Yeri y Joy son las miembros con más actividades.Joy en WGM, Irene como MBC y Yeri como MBC. * Le gusta dormir. * En un programa de radio le preguntaron a Joy si había sufrido por algún amor no correspondido, a lo que ella contestó: "Sí, era un amigo de mi clase en la escuela media. Nosotros representamos a nuestro grado para una competencia de baloncesto en el equipo de los altos. En ese tiempo yo era muy tímida, así que no era realmente cercana a mis compañeros de clase, pero ese oppa cuidaba muy bien de mí y mientras más cuidaba de mí, más me gustaba. Pero jamás pasó nada. Oculté bien mis sentimientos." * SeulGi mencionó que Joy es una persona rara, ya que al dormir ella se despierta y empieza a hacer sonidos con la boca, acostándose de nuevo. * Junto con sus demás miembros, fueron al concierto de SNSD y Fx, demostrando así su apoyo hacia ellas. * Joy mencionó que una canción que escuchaba en verano era 'Hot summer' de Fx. * Se filtró un vídeo de su pre-debut, cantando 'flying duck', haciendo que algunos fanáticos la llamaran 'patito' o haciendo chibis de patitos. * El nombre real de Joy, 'Park sooyoung' es tan popular en Corea como su nombre artístico al igual que Irene. * Comparte habitación con Yeri * Junto con muchos ídolos, Joy e Irene aparecieron en una encuesta de: 'Ídolos que sus nombres reales son tan famosos como sus nombres artísticos'. * Apareció en un banner de SOPA junto con Kai y Sehun de exo. * Es la segunda más popular del grupo, siendo la primera Irene. * Joy es modelo de Etude house. * En un reciente gráfico de actividades de red velvet y sobre su popularidad, Joy ocuparía el primer puesto de las miembros e Irene el segundo puesto. * Se encuentra en el top 3 como "Las Idols con voz única del kpop", mientras que Seulgi ocupa el top 6. * Joy está en el primer puesto de: 'Las ídolos femeninas que más aman las fanáticas femeninas'. * Fue nominada en el ranking de los Pop in Seoul como la idol femenina más adorable, ocupando el primer lugar. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) Galería Joy1.jpg Joy2.png Joy3.jpg Joy4.jpg Joy5.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Nacidos en 1996 Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KBailarina